


Home is Where the Heart Is

by idra



Series: Renegades, Rebels, and Rogues [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Graphic Description, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Mardy and Andy find their home.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, dudes, I cannot express this enough. READ THE TAGS AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I got graphic. No idea what I was thinking or why I was thinking it, but I wanted to express more visibly why Mardy was the way he was in RR&R. It's not pretty. I never tried to pretend it was. What is at the heart of it is Andy finding Mardy and the two of them making a home for themselves, together, as friends.
> 
> Seriously. READ THE TAGS!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! I'm like never triggered and even I know this will make some people very uncomfortable, if not down right sick to their stomachs. 
> 
> I am leaving it in as part of the series, because it does fit with it! I promise! If you don't read this, you won't miss much though.

Mardy Fish was only four the first time his father crept into his room, drunk and reeling. Before his father came to their room, he could hear the man stumbling down the hallway and he crawled out of bed, waking his little sister. He shooed Meredith into the closet and made her promise to keep the pillow over her ears and keep her eyes shut until he came back for her. 

He shut the door behind her, then crawled back into bed. He was used to the beatings, though they usually occurred during the daylight hours after their father had been fired from yet another job. Mardy tried to stay out of his father's way as best as he could, keeping Meredith with him, but it wasn't always possibly. 

He was twelve the first time his father crawled into his bed with him, petting him and telling Mardy how pretty he was and how much money he could make with a pretty little boy like Mardy. Mardy was too young to understand the meaning of the words, but he wasn't too young to understand that his father meant to do something worse than beat him this time. 

He tried to squirm away and he called for his mother, but that only made his father angry. Mardy's father punched him in the side of the head and Mardy's world went black for a few moments before he woke back up, feeling like he was being torn in two. His father slobbered over his face as his body thrusted forward and back and Mardy cried. 

The next time, Mardy fought back with everything he had, but he was only twelve and unable to prevent his father from taking him. After that, he gave up -- only making sure to hide Meredith in the closet before his father could hurt her too. 

So when on his fourteenth birthday he was standing over his father's grave, he couldn't find it in him to feel any remorse or sadness that the old bastard was gone. He knew enough to hide the tiny smile that he could feel trying to creep across his face, but his mom and sister seemed devastated by the thought of his father being gone, so he tried to respect them. 

Back at their house, he overheard some of the townsfolk talking about how their farm was going to be taken back by the bank and Mardy knew he had to find work. He would have to grow up and be the only source of income for his family. His mom wouldn't be capable of holding down a job anymore than his father had been. She wasn't a drunk, but she wasn't altogether whole either. 

So, when his father's friend, Michael pulled him aside, Mardy agreed to his offer, even if his skin felt like it was crawling off his body at the older man's touch. His words echoed in Mardy's head. "You're the head of the house now, pretty little Mardy. I can help you out and all I ask is that you repay me for this kindness." 

He didn't know the man, didn't realize what he'd meant. But it was roughly two weeks later -- after he'd done every dirty job the man could come up with and gotten beaten as often as not for his trouble -- when he entered the house. Michael was alone and told Mardy that he'd sent his mom and sister into town and it was time for Mardy to repay him. Mardy whimpered as Michael stroked himself and ordered him to his knees. "Put it in your mouth, boy. Or else I'll hurt your sweet mama." 

Mardy bit his lip, but did as he was told. He couldn't see any other way out of this predicament and he wouldn't let Michael hurt his mom. After he put Michael's flesh in his mouth, he was forced to the ground and mounted. He cried, but didn't fight back. He knew it was useless. Michael was bigger and stronger than him. 

That night, Mardy walked into the kitchen to get a drink and found Michael beating his mama anyhow. He ran towards the man, intending to hurt him, but was knocked aside. He landed in a crumpled heap next to his sister. 

After Michael left for the fields, Mardy's mom pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the door. "Get out!" she screeched. "Just get out! You're not welcome here! Michael did this because of you!" 

Mardy tried to reason with her, but she didn't want to hear it, shoving him out the door. He headed for the barn and gathered his stuff, stopping back at the house to talk to Meredith. She slammed the door in his face, calling him names that he couldn't believe his baby sister even knew. 

He started moving west, picking up odd jobs when he could until he arrived in Austin. He searched for weeks, but no one would hire him. He was either too young, or too pretty or too small or too... something for every job around. Until he met Patrick and John McEnroe. At first he objected wildly to being used the way they wanted, but he finally gave in, knowing he wouldn't find anything else in the town. The McEnroe's ran everything and no one dared stand up to them. So he spent the next two years in their so-called care, whoring himself out at their discretion and letting Patrick mount him whenever he decided he wanted to do so. 

 

"How much for Blue Eyes?" Mardy overheard the Ranger ask the bartender as he made his way across the room. 

The man raised an eyebrow and gestured to the end of the bar. "Ask Mr. McEnroe. The pretty boy belongs to him.... but I warn you you'll pay dearly for the pretty boy." 

Mardy flinched as the Ranger's eyes focused on him again, but stepped up to the piano and tapped the pianist on the shoulder, leaning in and telling the Swede that John McEnroe wanted to see him in the back. "I'll take over for a few minutes, Joachim. He said it's urgent and if you weren't there by the time he finished his beer, he'd come looking for you." 

Joachim shuddered, but slid off the piano bench and headed for the back room where John McEnroe and his brothers did their business. Mardy smiled wistfully, knowing that Joachim would think him absolutely insane if he said out loud that he'd prefer to be Johnny's property instead of Patrick's. He sat down, trying to remember the basic songs that Joachim had taught him and within a few moments, was playing a fast-paced song that the girls were all dancing to. 

He jolted, but didn't stop playing when a hand slapped down on his shoulder. He fought back a flinch, knowing that Patrick hated to be reminded of any previous injuries he'd caused, but Mardy couldn't stop the slight whimper. Patrick had slammed him shoulder first into the wall just hours before because Mardy hadn't done something just the way Patrick wanted it done. 

"When is Joachim getting back from his break?" Patrick drawled, sliding a hand into Mardy's shirt and painfully twisting one of his nipples. 

Mardy ground his teeth together to keep from whimpering in pain, taking a couple of breaths before forcing himself to look up at Patrick. "John wanted to see him in the back. I don't know how much longer he'll be." 

"Clijsters! Get your ass over here and take over for Fish." Patrick yelled to one of the girls. 

Mardy risked glancing at her as he stood up and was pushed forward into the Ranger's arms. "He's yours for the night, _Ranger_. Don't break him, because I know you can't afford it." 

Mardy was left staring into hazel eyes; his own eyes welling at the thought of having yet another man mount him when he was still sore from the last one. He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. "Upstairs, Ranger?" 

"Lead the way," the Ranger muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Patrick. 

Mardy did as he was bid, climbing the stairs and shivering slightly. He let the Ranger step into the room first, and then followed, stripping out of his shirt and pants. He went straight to the bed, positioning himself so that his ass was in the air, but his shoulders were against the worn mattress. He'd found that most of the men preferred it this way and he didn't hurt as much afterwards. Unless they were like Patrick and decided taking him dry was the way they wanted it. Then it never mattered what he did, he always ended up bleeding and in pain. He'd seen the Ranger in the bar a few days ago, but he hadn't even imagined the man would want to spend time with him. He guessed he should be flattered -- most Rangers were more into proving their manhood by fucking women than this one seemed to be. 

He felt a hand slide up his back and he turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the Ranger setting his hat on the bedside table. "I don't get it," the Ranger said. "Pretty thing like you could make more money on his own than working for the McEnroes." 

"No one would dare go against them. Not here." 

The Ranger sat down, pushing at Mardy's hip until Mardy tipped over. "Maybe that's so, but there are other places where their hands don't reach." 

"Ain't good for anything else." 

"Possible." The Ranger leaned in and Mardy pulled back, flinching as the Ranger grabbed his shoulder, then there was fire shooting through his veins. He bit back a scream until the Ranger pulled him into a sitting position. "Popped your shoulder back into place. It'll be sore for a couple days, but it'll heal quicker this way. Less pain in the long run." 

Mardy frowned, looking down at his shoulder, then back to the Ranger. The Ranger smiled and Mardy's breath caught in his throat. The Ranger stuck his hand out, saying, "I'm Andy Roddick. And you, Blue Eyes?" 

"Mardy Fish." He didn't offer his hand, just met the hazel eyes without flinching. He felt safe, oddly enough. For once in his life he knew he could trust a man not to hurt him. 

Andy smiled slightly. "Sucky name." 

"Tell me about it. What do you want if not sex?" 

"To get you out of here. Saw you the other day. Patrick put a hell of a dent on you." 

Mardy flinched at the reminder. "Does that sometimes." 

"Let me help you." 

"Can't. I can't get away. Patrick will never let me go." 

"Don't know that for sure unless you try to get away. My horse ain't much, but she'll carry two." 

"I... thank you, but I can't." 

Andy sighed and leaned in, brushing his lips over Mardy's. "Well, I'd better head out then. I'm camping outside town if you need help. I can be here damn quick if you need me." 

"I... thank you." Mardy walked Andy back downstairs, stopping and running back up to grab the Ranger's hat. When he returned, Andy was gone and Patrick was standing at the base of the steps, glaring up at him. Mardy whimpered and turned, running back up the stairs. He knew Patrick was going to hurt him, could sense it in the air as the older man's feet pounded after him. A fist connected to the back of his head and his world went black. 

He woke a while later, Patrick still punching him. He tried to pull himself into a ball, but found he could hardly move. His entire body ached, so he let Patrick have his way. When Patrick finally left him in a bloody pool, he gathered all his strength and limped to the window. After making sure he still had his clothing on, he climbed down the side of the building, slipping and nearly falling a couple of times, but finally he was on solid ground. He looked around to make sure that none of Patrick's brother's were nearby before he headed for the outskirts of town. He found Andy rather easily and started for the Ranger's tent, only to stop short as a gun barrel appeared between the flaps. He whimpered as the Ranger came out wearing only his pants. "Mardy? What are you... oh God, what did he do to you?" 

Andy crossed the distance, cupping Mardy's face in one palm. "C'mon, Fishy. Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured, guiding Mardy into his tent. He laid Mardy down and went to wet some cloths. He came back and wiped up the blood droplets from Mardy's cheek and forehead. "You took a pretty good beating." 

"Patrick didn't like that you wanted me," Mardy mumbled around the wet cloth Andy was patting his lip with. 

"Yeah well... you ready to leave him?" 

"I can't. I shouldn't have run away this time. He's going to kill me." 

"Mardy... look, I'm heading out in a couple of weeks. Retiring. I'm sick of being a ranger. No one shows respect for the badge or me. I heard of this little town in the middle of nowhere... come with me." 

"I can't." Mardy rolled to the other side, sighing. "I should head back now," he mumbled. 

Andy curled up behind him, wrapping an arm around Mardy's waist. "Stay for the night." 

"Okay," Mardy agreed, snuggling back into Andy's embrace. 

 

Mardy writhed, trying to get out of the bonds tying him to the bed. He'd gone back to Patrick the day after Andy and he had slept together. The beatings had been worse than ever and Patrick had repeatedly fucked Mardy, never letting anyone else have him and often leaving him lying in a pool of his own blood. But it had only gotten worse when Mardy said he wanted to leave with Andy. 

Then Patrick had tied him to the bed and raped him so many times that Mardy was completely numb. The beatings hadn't registered, though Mardy's right eye was swollen shut. 

But this was the worst, Patrick coming at him with his signet ring, glowing red hot. Mardy whimpered, trying to squirm away as Patrick pressed the hot metal to the skin of his hip. He cried out, trying to pull away, but Patrick held him down. Eventually he pulled the ring back, smirking at the brand on Mardy's hip, then he grabbed Mardy and flipped him over, fucking him raw. Mardy buried his face against the mattress, tears soaking the material as he tried to disappear. He didn't hear the door slam open, but he heard the gun shots and felt Patrick land heavily on top of him. He glanced up and looked over to see Andy crossing the room. The weight on top was shoved away and Andy was untying him. He looked Mardy over, shaking his head. "Damn... come on, Mardy. Let's get you the fuck out of here." 

Andy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Mardy as he gasped for air and clung to Andy. "You want anything Mardy?" 

"Just that," he said pointing to a bible sitting under the end table. Andy grabbed it and looked at Mardy. "Please, get me out of here before John and the others come to see what happened." 

"I knocked 'em out on my way in." Andy carried Mardy downstairs though, cradled in his arms. "Horse is around back." 

Mardy nodded against Andy's shoulders and then let the Ranger set him on the saddle. Andy slipped off his coat and wrapped it around Mardy's body before climbing into the saddle behind him. "Come on, you old nag. Let's go." 

They headed out of town at a slow, steady pace. 

 

Two weeks passed in which Mardy wouldn't let anyone near him except Andy, not even the doctor Andy had found to check Mardy for injuries. But Mardy was healing slowly, though he'd have the scar on his hip for the rest of his life and his emotional scars as well. 

He tried to stay calm when Mardy would start to have his panic attacks, but more often then not, he'd end up just throwing Mardy into their room for the night and locking him in. The damages had cost him more than he cared to think about, but in the end it was worth it because Mardy would calm down that way. 

But they hadn't had a real place to stay in over two weeks and Andy was weary of traveling. They were headed towards a small town they'd been told about by a bunch of Indians they'd camped with a few nights back and Andy was looking forward to it. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Mardy who was staring blankly over the horizon. "Mar?" 

"Yeah?" Mardy blinked and looked back at Andy. 

Andy smiled slightly. "What do you want to do when we get to this place called Blue Bonnet?" 

"Will I have to..." Mardy's voice trailed off, choked with tears. 

"Never again, Mardy. I swear to you, on everything I hold dear, you'll never again have to do that for a living." 

Mardy nodded, going back to staring at the horizon. Andy clenched his jaw, then trailed off as they crossed through a nearly dry creek. He continued on, following the trail that the Indians had told him about, stopping when they reached the crest of the hill. "Whoa." 

Mardy looked over his shoulder, brow crinkling as he looked over the "town" spread out below them. The land was beautiful, probably more beautiful than any they'd come across in Texas, but it wasn't a town. It was a series of buildings all standing together, not enough to qualify as a town, but charming and quaint all the same. 

As Andy started down the hill, they both knew that they were finally heading home. Mardy scooted forward on the horse and did something he had never done before in his life. He hugged Andy hard, resting his cheek between the Ranger's shoulder blades and let himself drift off. Home sounded good to him. 

Andy smiled over his shoulder at the blue-eyed man and said softly to himself, "If home is where the heart is, then we're finally there."


End file.
